One Week Date
by Kujo Kasuza
Summary: Two messages, two disguises, one bouquet of roses, one dove, one heist, and one magic show. One week date with Kuroba Kaito. Established KaiShin. Female!Shinichi. Happy birthday, Kudo Shinichi. RnR?
**Disclaimer:** Detective Conan and Magic Kaito belong to Aoyama Gosho.

 **Pairing:** Kuroba Kaito x female!Kudo Shinichi

 **Warning:** future-AU, genderbender, established relationship, a lot of OCs (you'll know the reason), typos, etc.

* * *

 **MONDAY**

Shinichi walked down her dormitory hallway to reach her room. Currently the hallway was empty because everyone was in cafeteria. She just wanted to get her books to return them to the library.

She didn't need to go back to class because all of her courses were finished. She only needed to wait for the commencement on Thursday. She stopped for a moment and stared outside the window. The sun shone brightly and birds chirped happily. It had been five years since the Black Organization case. She still remembered when she got her body back, everyone was surprised by her change. The arrogant female detective had mellowed and became an open-minded, humble detective. Two years being Conan had taught her to appreciate everything she had.

Shinichi chuckled at the thought and continued her journey to her room.

She remembered how shocked her parent was when she said she wanted to go to America to pursue her study in criminology. She also said that she missed them and she wanted to be with them. Her parent agreed and arranged everything. All of her friends−new and old−bid her farewell in the airport. Her boyfriend was also there.

When Shinichi arrived at her dorm room, she immediately went to her personal room. The dormitory was large. Each room could contain three to four persons; and each room had three or four personal room to keep student's privacy. She saw knitting tools in the living room sofa. Must be Alice who wanted to knit for them. She said something about giving them thank you present for the past four years.

Then Shinichi proceeded to her own room, but before opening it she saw a paper sticked in her bedroom's door. She scanned the paper. It was a poem. How did the poem get into her door?

She pulled it and opened the door. She put the paper in the drawer. Maybe it was one of her fanboy. She gained fanboys in her sophomore year. It was annoying but she gradually accepted it. Sometimes her roommate, Julia, complained about how popular she was. Males adored and loved her while females idolized and respected her. There was also who hated her but she never bothered it.

She took her books and went out again. She promised Alice, Julia, and Diana to meet them at cafeteria after she returned these books.

At first she was skeptical she could befriend someone in the university due to her personality, but the three proved her wrong. She could get along well with those three even though sometimes she got annoyed with Julia's attitude. The four of them came from different backgrounds and Shinichi felt that her room was diversed.

Julia Windsor was from Britain. She had blonde hair and brown eyes−remind her of Hakuba Saguru, her new friend back in Japan. Her father owned a company that he inherited from his wife's father. She was beautiful and she also had fanboys. Sometimes she felt Shinichi rivaled her that's why she despised Shinichi so much. Especially because her crush, Alice's big bother, apparently liked Shinichi and her attempted flirt failed on him. Other than that they could get along well.

Alice Smith was born in America. She had a pleasant personality. She's kind, understanding, but sometimes could be an airhead. Her parent also owned a company. She had an older brother who was two years older than her and this older brother, Jason Smith, always flirted with Shinichi although she had declared that she already had a boyfriend back in Japan. It failed though because everyone didn't believe her. In the end she gave up and just ignored Jason's flirts.

Diana Morgan was from Switzerland. She had pale skin, hazel eyes, and black hair. Her parent was an artist. She was a tomboy. She reminded Shinichi the old her. Instead of her old self who was arrogant and didn't like to mingle, Diana was open and friendly to anybody. She's the complete opposite of Shinichi. Just like her boyfriend. But her boyfriend was a little bit complicated than Diana.

"Oh my God, Shinichi, I think I will die because of starvation!" Diana's voice could be heard from across the room. Shinichi facepalmed at her friend's antic.

"She definitely take her sweet time in the library." Julia remarked from her chair. She folded her hands and looked at Shinichi's direction with sharp eyes. Shinichi could only rolled her eyes at the snarky remark.

"Well, she needs to go back to our room first and it's a long journey." Alice smiled kindly. She reminded Shinichi to Ran with no karate skill and mother hen nature.

"Yeah, I'm sorry." Shinichi sat at her seat and they began to eat in silence.

* * *

 **TUESDAY**

Shinichi sipped her coffee in the crowded cafeteria. Julia, Alice, and Diana finally showed up and followed the queue to get their food. They just met Jason outside the dorm. Of course Shinichi refused to follow.

Shinichi's phone rang. It was an urgent message from police department that she was needed in the crime scene. Since her apprenticeship with the police department, they sometimes called her for help. But she restrictedly asked the police department to keep the media off of her although sometimes they could manage to snap her picture. Since then she was popular and her nickname−Heisei Holmes−was known by people outside Japan.

When the three young women finally got to their seats, Shinichi took a big gulp of her coffee and excused herself. The three just shrugged and ate their lunch.

When Shinichi arrived at the crime scene, the police immediately let her in and do the work. She wandered around a bit to get more evidence that the police missed and talked to the suspects. There were three major suspects, the victim's mom, girlfriend, and best friend. The three had alibis. For about four hours pondering about the case, she finally came into a conclusion that the victim's best friend killed him.

"But I was in the restroom at that time!" The best friend retorted back.

"The restroom was only an excuse. The staff who is always in the restroom didn't see you at all after I interviewed him." Shinichi pointed out. Her blue eyes gazed sharply at the male.

He gritted his teeth and gave up, "Okay, I didn't go to the restroom. But I don't have any motive to kill him. I'm his best friend."

"Yeah, they're always together since childhood." The victim's mother said with worried face. Clearly she didn't want to believe that her son's best friend was the murderer. He was like the second son to her.

"Jessie just told me that she's pregnant with Mike's child. You know that, Sam." The victim's girlfriend, Jessie, gasped and looked at Sam, the suspect. The victim's mother covered her mouth and looked at the two. "You like Jessie but she chooses Mike instead of you. You're okay with it. You're best friend after all. But what you can't accept is Mike doesn't want to take the responsibility of the baby. He asked Jessie to abort her child."

"Jessie dear, i-is that true?" The victim's mother approached the female. Jessie just nodded and they hugged.

"You know what, I may be his best friend," Sam looked at the crime scene where police already marked Mike's body with tape. "But I can't accept it, like what you said. I love her dearly but he's not. He just toyed her. I-I can't accept that." Sam looked down.

Shinichi approached him and placed her hand in his shoulder, "Yes, it's wrong but taking people's life is also wrong. You can do with another approach."

Then the police led Sam to the police's car. Jessie and the victim's mother cried together. Shinichi approached them and gave them a hug and encouragement words, then she went out from the said house and left the police to take care of the rest.

Another day, another case solved.

She didn't realize that it was sunset already.

A man with police's clothes approached her. He wore junior badge in his pocket breast. He gave her a letter then left. She looked at the retreat policeman then to the letter. She opened it. It was indeed a letter. A letter of admiration in fact. No name written in it.

"Anonymous, huh?" She muttered and shoved the letter into her pocket. Maybe one of her fanboy again. She also had fanboys among police department too and they also didn't believe when she said she had a boyfriend back in Japan. Was it that hard to believe? Both she and her boyfriend chose not to expose their relationship because Shinichi kinda didn't like the attention of nosy reporters.

Talking about her boyfriend, she wondered why he didn't call her in the past few days. Usually he would call at least once a day or texted her. Maybe he was busy with his job.

* * *

 **WEDNESDAY**

Wednesday morning was a bit busy in Shinichi's room than usual. When Shinichi came out from her room with a cup of coffee that she got from cafeteria just now, a huge pile of clothes scattered around the living room sofa and table. Red, yellow, blue, green, mint, and other colours. Diana, who was dressed in navy blue jumpsuit, was feeding the birds outside through the window. Shinichi noted that it was doves.

"Oh, hi, Shinichi!" The black haired girl greeted her although they had met for breakfast awhile ago.

"No, no, no, no, no.." Julia's voice could be heard from their place because the said woman's door was opened. "No perfect dress!" She went out and pulled her blonde hair a bit to make a dramatic effect.

Shinichi just kept silent because she knew today was their outing with Jason and Julia, of course, wanted to look beautiful for him. One week ago Jason had invited the four of them to the museum because currently the museum had a jewelry exhibition with a blue moonstone as its mascot. She wondered whether the said gem was also in his boyfriend's list or not.

"You're perfect with everything, Julia." Alice came out from Julia's room. In her hand was a white maxi dress with colourful floral pattern. She herself was dressed in sleeveless blue shirt and denim hot pants. Her hair was put in ponytail.

"No! I need to be more beautiful than Shinichi!" Julia pointed her index finger to Shinichi's face. At least Julia was the type who didn't whispered behind her back. She recalled the girl even defended her when some girls bad mouthing Shinichi. Saying that the only one who could bad mouth her was Julia only. She reminded her of Sonoko a bit. Maybe they could get along if Shinichi ever introduced the two.

"Wow, Shinichi. You look relax but elegant at the same time. How do you do that?" Alice beamed at her. Personally Shinichi thought that she was quite normal. A sleeveless white blouse and black pants. She didn't do anything to her hair. By the way it already reached her back.

"I don't know." And true to her words, Shinichi didn't really know how to dress. Her mother had taught her how to match clothes but eventually it failed because Shinichi would only wear comfy stuffs.

Julia went back to her room to roam her wardrobe.

"We only have half hour to meet Jason outside." Diana said, "And I already see him from here."

After wasting another fifteen minutes, finally Julia came out with yellow summer dress.

"It suits you. Bring out your eyes." Shinichi commented and Julia proudly flicked her hair.

It took them one hour to go to the museum by car. Jason was the one who drove. When they entered the museum, it was crowded. Everyone was looking at the exhibition. There's also food stalls outside the museum. Rather than a museum, it felt like a festival, in Shinichi's opinion.

"Have I told you that you looked beautiful today, Shinichi?" Jason asked Shinichi with a charming smile that would swoon any girls. But of course Shinichi was not one of them.

"You've told me that two times already." Shinichi replied calmly. Before Jason could flirt with her, Julia came to save her−er..actually it's for her own sake's. Shinichi sighed.

"Seriously, your brother needs to stop, Alice. It give me creep by looking at him flirting with Shinichi. Dunno who's supposed to be the victim though. Shinichi or Jason." Diana commented. The three of them was left by Jason and Julia.

"Guys, I've already got a boyfriend." Said Shinichi desperately.

"Oh, c'mon, we know that you have imaginary boyfriend, but don't you think it's too much to use that excuse on Jason? Just tell him you're not interested." The black haired girl pointed.

"Actually she had already told him but Jason is persistent." Alice helped her friend, "Maybe you need a real boyfriend."

"Ugh." Shinichi grumbled and couldn't resist not to facepalm.

Now they're in the blue moonstone gallery. The gemstone itself was placed in a glass display in the middle of the room. There were no other gemstone because the other gemstones were placed outside that room. The four of them neared the display to get a good look of the gemstone. The gemstone was attached to a necklace and was called Selene's Tear because the shape was a teardrop.

"It's said that a woman named Selene owned the necklace. She fell in love with a traveller, so did the traveller. Selene wanted to follow the traveller travelled around the world, but she was bound to the land. In her land, there was a tradition that a girl would born with certain mark in her body. The girl would be taken and caged in a shrine. The people believed that someone who was born with that mark was a deity in human form. They went to see that deity and wished for something and it's granted. This Selene girl was also the same. When she wished to follow the traveller, the people killed the traveller and Selene was enraged. She unleashed her power and demolished the land. When she realized what she had done, she wept. She sealed the deity in her necklace and killed herself so that she could be with the traveller. Now the necklace was called Selene's Tear." Jason explained to the girls. He wished he could impress Shinichi with it because the detective said she liked someone who was smart before.

On contrary, Shinichi observed the gemstone. She heard what Jason had said and was sure that this necklace must be in her boyfriend's list.

"Let's move on. People are swarming into this place." True to Alice's words, people began swarmed inside the room. They chose to got out.

They went to the classic painting section in the east wing of the museum. This section was less crowded because the main attraction was the jewelry section. Although it was not as crowded as the next section, this section was also beautiful. There's also a small orchestra. The orchestra played Four Seasons by Vivaldi.

"By the way, Shinichi," Jason walked beside her. The three girls were in front of them. "Do you have time on Saturday?"

Shinichi raised her eyebrow at the question. To be honest she didn't want to spend time with Jason because based on experience, he would try to seduce Shinichi and sometimes tried to touch her if they're left alone.

Jason gasped when a glass of water dropped in front of him. The conductor who nudged the glass looked surprise and stopped his hand, the orchestra stopped. The brown haired man stepped down from his place and apologized. The three girls turned around and approached them. Jason smiled and said it's okay. The conductor went back to his place and continued his job.

"I'm sorry but I have something on Saturday." Shinichi lied. Jason nodded but his face looked dejected. The four of them continued their tour.

* * *

 **THURSDAY**

Today was the commencement day. Every students were sitting in the chairs that were prepared with their black outfit. The university chose outside to hold their event. Student's parents were seated back because the front rows were for students.

The event went on without hassle. Some students cried when a student, who was the student's representative, gave the speech. After that they're given medal by the principle of university, also they announced the best students from some majors. Shinichi was one of them.

After the event ended, every students began to mingle around with other parents and students.

Shinichi approached her parent who came. Yukiko glomped and kissed her in delight while Yusaku ruffled her hair. It was a rare occassion they could come. She remembered the two never came to her graduation since elementary. That's why she was glad that they came today.

"Oh my God, you grow so fast." Yukiko sniffed and Yusaku rubbed her back. Shinichi knew that her father also shared the same sentiment with her mother but didn't show it.

"You're big now." Yusaku smiled softly. "I'm sorry we're never with you when you needed us the most." He hugged his daughter and kissed her forehead. Shinichi noticed her father had wrinkles now.

"Ah, here!" Yukiko gave her a bouquet of roses. The roses were red and bright. It's also fresh. Shinichi took the bouquet and smelled it. She smiled and thanked the two.

"Hello, Mr. And Mrs. Kudo." Jason came and greeted her parent. Alice, Julia, and Diana followed behind him.

"The name is Jason Smith. I'm Shinichi's soon to be boyfriend." Said Jason proudly. Alice groaned in embarassment, while Julia groaned in annoyance. Diana was trying to suppress her laugh but failed and resulted in giggle. Shinichi mentally facepalmed.

Both Yusaku and Yukiko blinked in surprise. They looked at Shinichi who gave them unimpress look.

"Kaa-san, Tou-san, this is Jason, Alice's older brother." Shinichi introduced the two.

"Sorry, for my brother's stupdity, Mr. And Mrs. Kudo." Alice apologized then whispered to the Kudo elders, "My brother is interested in Shinichi and tried to date her several times but failed."

Alice thought that at least her brother didn't call the Kudo couple Dad and Mom because it would be really embarassing because Shinichi had clearly suggested that she didn't return the feeling.

Yukiko giggled and Yusaku masked his laugh as cough.

The three girls and Jason stared at the Kudo couple who seemed amused by Jason's declaration. In the other hand, Shinichi was red in embarassment.

"Eh, is that a card?" Diana pointed the bouquet of roses that Shinichi held.

Shinichi followed Diana's finger and found a card. She took and opened it.

"Isn't it Kaito KID's note? It's on the newspaper for the past four days." Said Jason. It sure was Kaito KID's heist note. There was even KID's signature there. Shinichi blinked and saw her parent.

"Shin-chan, I know you're as beautiful as me and we sure gain fans and admirers along the way." Yukiko started with a big smile. She was definitely amused by this whole situation. "But don't forget about Kai-kun, okay?" Yukiko winked at her and Yusaku put his knowing smile.

The couple then walked away saying that they needed to be in the airport to catch their plane that went to Australia. The five young adults stared at the couple with confused eyes. A realization dawned to Shinichi. Before her friends could asked what they meant, Shinichi already ran. She ran to her dorm room as fast as she could. The bouquet was still in her hands. She had a fond smile as she ran.

When she got into her dorm room, she immediately went to her personal room and opened her desk's drawer.

She had a riddle to solve.

* * *

 **FRIDAY**

Friday afternoon was busy in the dorm because the senior had graduated and needed to move out from the dorm.

In Shinichi's room, four big cardboards was prepared. Two for her books and two for her other things. For clothes she used suitcase. She had been doing the cleaning since morning and finally she could rest after she taped the last box. The room was so empty without her books. She stood up and went to take a bath. Before going out, a dove perched on her window sill. She smiled and opened the window. She patted the dove. There was a tiny camera on its leg. Shinichi smirked in amusement.

At three o'clock she went to police department because they called her. Something about KID's heist.

When Shinichi met the inspector in charge, the inspector had been a bit grumpy. He explained that Hakuba Saguru recommended her to help them catched the thief. He grumbled about how hard KID's note was and they needed to call Hakuba for help to depicher the riddle.

"So do you have an idea how to capture KID?" The inspector asked in annoyance. He clearly didn't like the idea a newly graduated detective helped him.

"First of all, I need the building's blue-print."

She spent the rest of the day planning how to catch KID with police department. The inspector in charge was mellowed a bit. She heard he had a bad morning that day. But the problem that layed in front of her was that the police department ask her to help in tight schedule. KID's heist was tomorrow and she couldn't really plan something good, so in the end she would instruct the task force from the control room.

* * *

 **SATURDAY**

When Shinichi came to the museum that she had visited last Wednesday, it was packed with people. The volume was more than the last time she visited the museum and it's like a sea of people. Lightsticks, banners, posters, and other franchises of Kaito KID were scattered around the museum brought by fans. He was, after all, an international thief that had debuted back to other countries since four years ago. Since then his already huge fanclub had gained more participants and they're scattered around the world. There were also reporters who shot the heist live and broadcated it around the world so people from other country could watch too.

It was crazy how the said thief had many fans scattered around the world. It felt like he was a celebrity rather than a thief. Even some celebrities idolized him−or that was what Julia, Alice, and Diana said. Speaking of her friends, as KID's fans, they're also there inside the Selene's Tear's Gallery, where the target was. Jason was also there.

Shinichi was already on her position in the control room.

Then the light was switched off in the Selene's Tear's Gallery. The task force that was assigned there went panicked but Shinichi ordered them to keep calm. Reporters and fans began to search for the international thief. KID's voice could be heard clearly from the device that Shinichi used. The light was switched on and the thief was already standing high in the display case.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to my heist tonight!" Said the elusive thief with perfect English. "May you enjoy the show tonight!"

Outside the museum, his fans cheered when they saw the thief on two huge television that the museum provided to see all KID's magic trick. Some of the fans were also inside that's why it was so crowded.

Shinichi ordered the task force and they obeyed her but KID could dodged the task force easily without even moved from the display case. The thief crouched down and waved his hand in front of the display case then the necklace dissapeared. The task force was too shock to move although Shinichi had ordered them and the fans were cheering more loudly.

KID's trademark grin painted in his half-shown face.

Shinichi personally ordered one taskforce to lit a fire so that the fire alarm went on. She hoped it could slowed the thief down because the suit he wore would be heavy and burdened him. But when it was done, the thief looked up to see surveilance camera with his smile attached to his face. Shinichi went frozen from the control room but immediately back to herself.

In the gallery, shoving his left hand into his pocket, KID raised his gloved right hand and snapped his fingers. All people looked up and saw the water droplets stoped in mid-air. They gawked in awe. Everyone outside silenced. Shinichi and other police officers' eyes in the control room went wide.

"How.." One officers voiced everybody's thought.

Shinichi checked the fire alarm and it already went off. She's back staring through the surveilance camera. The water droplets bulged as KID's palm opened, then the elusive thief clapped his hands and suddenly the bulging water droplets shone colourfully. Then they flew to outside. People didn't realize since when the windows were opened. People chanted KID's name as they saw the lights flew in the night sky. It looked like tiny stars.

"Then I should take my leave now." With smoke bomb, the thief dissapeared from his place.

Shinichi abadoned her post and ran. The inspector followed his own task force while Shinichi ran into different direction. Shinichi went out from the museum into more secluded area before she stopped because she bumped into someone.

"Shinichi, are you okay?" She bumped into Jason. Her first reflex was pinched Jason's face and realized that it was the real one. The three girls were also there. She asked the girl to pinch themselves and they're real.

"What's that for?" Julia grumbled.

"No time for−" Before she could finish her words, she saw the four of them froze in their place with mouth hanging opened. Shinichi turned to see what had made them like that and saw Kaito KID.

Wind blew his cape and he placed his right hand in his top-hat. A smirk planted in his face. He was standing fifty meters from them.

"Kudo, are you okay?!" The inspector could be heard from Shinichi's device that attached to her ear.

KID's white shoes tapped in the concrete road before he stopped in front of Shinichi. She tried to run but KID's hand was faster in preventing her. He took Shinichi's ear device.

"Yes, I'm okay." KID imitated Shinichi's voice and turned it off. In his other hand was Selene's Tear. Shinichi was caught off guard.

"As expected, the real one is with you." KID commented and raised the gem up in the air. It's not the one. When he saw the detective, Shinichi smirked at him.

"Hah! Charge in!" The inspector's voice could be heard from behind and he ordered the task force to catch KID.

"What..?" KID saw Shinichi who pressed something in her hand.

"Do you think I'm that easy to be fooled? It's just a trick."

KID evaded the task force and tossed the necklace to the inspector's hand.

"Well then, see you, my dear detective~" KID jumped and his hang glider pulled him up. He glided away and the task force followed him.

"What the hell just happened?!" Alice's voiced everybody's−except Shinichi−thought.

They were there and saw everything folded in front of their eyes.

* * *

 **SUNDAY**

Sunday night.

Julia had invited them all into a fancy restaurant for dinner.

"I heard Kuroba Kaito is also performing in here." Alice began to chat. Their food is aready eaten, so why not up to a chat, she thought. They could kill time with this.

"Yes, I'm a big fan." Diana slurped her smoothie. "And I'm surprised that you're able to get us seats in this restaurant. When I checked last time, it was sold out."

"Who do you think am I, huh?" The blonde woman smiled smugly. With her parent's connection, it wouldn't be a problem to book them a restaurant.

"Shinichi, do you like Kuroba Kaito too?" Jason asked to Shinichi who was checking her phone every ten minutes. He tried to make a conversation between them.

"Yes, I do. Why do you ask?" Shinichi glanced the taller man.

"Are you sure? You don't look like one." Julia raised her eyebrow. To say she's doubting her was normal because Shinichi didn't look like someone who idolized other people. Except for Sherlock Holmes, who was a fictional character.

"Huh?" It's Shinichi's turn to raise her eyebrow.

"What Julia means is that for someone who idolized him you look so calm even though he will perform in another minutes." Diana rephrased Julia's sentence.

"But there is many kinds of fans. Extrovert, introvert, etc etc." Alice pointed, "Maybe Shinichi is in the introvert part. She's a fan but she just keep it for herself."

"Well, I'm actually a different type of fan." When she said it, the curtain began to raise and the magic show begain.

It took one and half hour for the magic show to finish. When the show finished, everyone was clapping their hands in delight. They're amazed by the show.

"No wonder he's dubbed as one of the most talented magician ever." Said Jason to Shinichi.

"Yes, he is." Shinichi was also clapping with a smile decorated her face and Jason was a bit confused by the sudden attention because since they arrived to the restaurant she's always looking at her phone like waiting for someone to call her or send her text.

The red curtain fell and everyone began to make their way out the restaurant. They were talking about the recent peformance. From adults to children enjoyed the show. Somehow Shinichi felt proud about it.

They're walking in the hallway to the lift. It was indeed a fancy restaurant with all the elegant decoration and shiny marble floor. While the four were chatting, Shinichi was busy looking at her back as if she's searching for someone.

"Not the back, but the front, Meitantei-chan." The quartet gasped when they saw a familiar brown haired man. He still wore the white shirt and black tuxedo from before.

Shinichi turned around and a small fond smile appeared in her face. Then she put her left hand in her hand while the right hand held a paper.

"I almost missed it, you know."

"Well, but I trust you to find and solve it." The man, Kuroba Kaito, shrugged. A smile also in his face. "So are you you ready for our date?"

"Wait what?" Julia voiced the quartet thoughts.

"Told you I've already have a boyfriend." Shinichi smiled smugly.

"Why don't you tell us that Kuroba Kaito, the famous magician, is your boyfriend?" Diana asked. She got a point there.

"Because," Kaito moved to pull Shinichi's body into his, "Shinichi here dislikes media so we want to keep it as a secret."

"Plus you won't believe me." Said Shinichi with deadpanned expression.

"So which one? The normal one or the _not_ normal one?" Kaito asked her girlfriend.

"Have we ever have the normal one?" Shinichi asked back.

"Nope." Kaito smiled and pulled Shinichi's hand to follow him running.

"Sorry, guys, I've a date." The couple ran through the hallway and disappeared on a turn. Leaving four people agape.

 _ **-The End-**_

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

The main idea of this fic is making people (in this case, my OCs) impressed by their relationship. Only that. Nothing more. While thinking about what kind of plot I could use, an idea about one week date with Kaito seems appealing. I bet you already know what kind of date is it, right? It's obvious though. Plus the summary already tell everything. I do feel the ending was kinda lousy. Like the big reveal is..not that big? But I can't generate any idea for it.

It's also a birthday fic for our beloved detective, Kudo Shinichi. And I have a thing for female Shinichi so why not writing him as a girl.

Thank you for reading till the end. Your review is welcomed.


End file.
